Demon Bond
by triple baka
Summary: This is the script for my upcomming Radio Play. If anyone wants to audition let me know. Cheyanne is just a slave. There isn't anything more to her life, and that miserable life is about to end. What will it take the crew to keep her will to live strong, and with the arrival of a new member to the crew, keeping the crew together is harder than ever. Rated for Language
1. Demon Bond and The Grand Adventure

Demon Bond and the Grand Adventure

Directed By: Cheyanne Kramer

Series Episodes 1-2

Demon Bond Script

Episode 1: Demon Bond and The Grand Adventure

Cheyanne: (raspy and pained voice) I guess… I'm done for now. It's done… I'll die soon enough… Nii-chan… mamma… dad… soon… (voice progressively gets softer)

(INSANITY plays)

Zoro: (sigh of aggravation) Great. Why did the stupid captain go and eat all the food before dinner… And stupid witch making me go, she has two perfectly good legs… (grumbles)

(pause)

Zoro: Oi. (gentler voice) What are you doing in the street? What's with all this blood?

Cheyanne: S….. Sorry… (weak, raspy voice)

Zoro: Oi! I wasn't done! Fuck she passed out… Great! (sarcastic tone)

(pause)

Cheyanne: Where… Am i? its so…. Dark…. (fading into a whisper)

Zoro: What IS that… That THING?!

Chopper: I-I don't know! The girl you brought back was just sleeping and-

Cheyanne: (piercing scream, followed by insane laughter)

Zoro: (aggravated yell/sigh) Fuck off already!

(Pause)

Cheyanne: Huh…? What…. (yelp of terror following this line)

Zoro: Who are you, huh?! WHAT are you?!

Cheyanne: (mumbles/whispers terrified) Please put the sword down mister…

Zoro: NO. Explain. Now-

Luffy: Shishishishishi~ (Luffy's trademark laugh) She's so cool she turns into a monster like Chopper! I want her to-

Zoro: No. Luffy think about this for once-

Luffy: Nope

Cheyanne: Do I get a say-

Zoro and Luffy: Nope sorry

Luffy: You're joining us. I like you.

Cheyanne: But… What if I don't wanna?

Zoro: (pissed off growl/sigh) You don't get a choice. If Luffy likes you, you gotta stay. Simple as that.

Luffy: Yep!

Cheyanne: But… I'm dying… I'll be dead within a year…. I'm a…

Zoro: Monster?

Cheyanne: (small squeak) Y… Yeah… that…..

Luffy: So? You're my nakama now. That's all there is to it

Cheyanne: Na…ka…ma…?

Zoro: Rethink this, Luffy! You don't even know her name!

Luffy: What's your name?

Cheyanne: Uh… My… My name is Cheyanne Kurosai…

Luffy: There Zoro! I know her name now! (pauses for a brief second) Oh! Hey! You have a funny eyebrow like Sanji! Zoro, isn't that cool?!

Zoro: Sure, whatever. (uncaring tone)

Cheyanne: (speaks quietly) Sanji…?! Mr… Please tell me, does he have blond hair…? (hopeful tone)

Luffy: Yep! And he cusses a lot and he cooks! Shishishi he's awesome right Zoro?

Cheyanne: (interrupts anything Zoro was going to say by coughing violently)

Luffy: Oi! You ok?

Cheyanne: Y…Yeah… Please let me see Sanji? Please?

Luffy: Sure! Zooooroooo go get Sanji! I think he's in the kitchen! Get me meat too!

Zoro: Tch. Whatever you say, captain. (imagine him smirking while saying this)

(pause)

Sanji: Shitty-Marimo let go of me right this- Cheyanne?!

Cheyanne: Nii-chan….! (sobs)

Sanji: Crap don't cry! How'd you survive?! I could have sworn they…

Cheyanne: They wouldn't let me die… they told me pirates killed you…

Sanji: Obviously that didn't happen! A group of pirates rescued me.

Zoro: Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?! (butts in angrily)

Cheyanne: (Yelps in fear) Sorry!

Sanji: Hey now, come out from under the covers! The big scary marimo won't hurt you! (sarcastic joking tone, picking on Zoro as normal)

Luffy: shishishishishi~!

Zoro: (growls growing more frustrated with the situation)

Cheyanne: Uh… S-Sanji's my big brother…

Zoro: So why didn't you tell anyone you had a sister, shit-cook? (accusing) how can we trust her? How do we know you're not just playing along 'cuz she's a chick?!

Sanji: 'Cuz I thought I watched her die. (simple matter-of-fact tone)

Zoro: (huff) Well I see you two are alike. She's a monster, you're an asshole.

Cheyanne: A… Monster…. (sniff/cries)

Sanji: Now look! You made her cry!

Zoro: (guilty, softer tone) Oi, don't cry… Fuck ok just stop the waterworks ok?!

Cheyanne: I… Can't control it I'm sorry for being me you all should have just let me die then no one would yell…! (sobs)

Luffy: No.. (pause) You can't wish for death when you're alive.

Cheyanne: (sobs stop) I can't…?

Luffy: No. You're alive, so enjoy life. Even if it isn't for long

Sanji: Why don't we let her calm down and rest up?

Zoro: She doesn't need rest she needs to fucking leave-

Luffy: No. She's my nakama now, and she's Sanji's sister. We can't leave her to die.

Sanji: Heh… Thanks, Luffy. Zoro, stay in here for the night.

Zoro: Why?!

Sanji: I have to cook, you're not on watch, and she needs someone to keep an eye on her.

Zoro: Fine…

Omake: Scared of Monsters, are we?

Cheyanne: Mr. Zoro…?

Zoro: Hmm? (Sleepy)

Cheyanne: Um… There isn't anything under the bed… Is there?

Zoro: You? Scared of monsters? Really?

Cheyanne: … Sorry…

Zoro: Oi, don't get upset over it. There isn't anything there.

Cheyanne: Promise?

Zoro: (gentle, slightly amused tone) Promise

Cheyanne: Did… Did you check?

Zoro: (sighs, amusement leaving his voice) you make your masters check under your bed too?

Cheyanne: I didn't have a bed…

Zoro: (GUILTY TONE! IMPORTANT!) Oh… Um… Then what did you sleep on?

Cheyanne: The floor… Sometimes on Lulu's lap… Sometimes they gave me a pillow but usually that was only when I got sick.

Zoro: Hmm…

Cheyanne: What?

Zoro: It's nothing. Just reminds me of some things.

Cheyanne: Oh…

Zoro: You're not asking any questions? Shocker.

Cheyanne: Well if I said bad memories, that means yours are bad too. I don't want to make you sad…

Zoro: …Don't worry about it, ok?

Cheyanne: Oh… Alright… I'm going to try and sleep… Goodnight… Mr. Zoro

Zoro: Night…

END OMAKE

(Pause)

Cheyanne: (in a whisper-ey tone, sleep-talking) No… don't hurt her… She's only… a kid… stop it… stop it…

Zoro: Hmm? Cheyanne?

Cheyanne: Huh?! Oh! Mr. Zoro!

Zoro: What were you talking about?

Cheyanne: Um… It's nothing…

Zoro: Oh? You were crying and begging-

Cheyanne: It's nothing. Just… A nightmare.

Zoro: I call bullshit on that

Cheyanne: Really… I'm… Ok…

Zoro: (softens a bit) Wanna talk about it?

Cheyanne: No… I'm ok…

Zoro: You should get some sleep.

Cheyanne:… ok…

Zoro: (amused) And I already checked, no monsters!

Cheyanne: (giggles)

(pause)

Sanji: Franky put another bed in the girl's room for you. Lunch is in about an hour, I'm going to cook right now, so go get cleaned up, ok?

Cheyanne: Lunch….?

Sanji: Eh? You know. Mid-day meal?

Cheyanne: Oh… We get to eat every day here? (innocent tone)

Sanji: Of course. 3 times a day, every day. And snacks if you get hungry between. (gentle, warm tone to his voice, comforting)

Cheyanne: Wow… Slaves are treated nicely here…

Sanji: You aren't a slave any more

Cheyanne: Then… What am I?

Sanji: Nakama.

(pause)

Cheyanne: Ah~ The breeze is so nice…!

Zoro: So what are you? (accusing and harsh tone)

Cheyanne: (yelps/gasps in surprise) Oh… It's you, Mr. Zoro…

Zoro: You didn't answer me. What are you?

Cheyanne: I… it doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me.

Zoro: I've seen some crazy things in this world. Just try me.

Cheyanne: Well… I have something called the Demon Bond inside of me…

Zoro: … Continue. (harsh tone)

Cheyanne: I'm possessed by a demon. When my emotions get out of control it takes control and destroys any and everything…

Zoro: Then why did you change in your sleep? (cautionary tone)

Cheyanne: It is the anniversary of my possession. Every year, the day before my birthday, I turn into it unwillingly until an outside force knocks me out or it hits midnight…

Zoro: And you said you will die soon?

Cheyanne: Yeah… It's been killing me since I was possessed… Actually… Since I'm 17 today, I've got exactly a year left. I'll die the day I was possessed next year…

Zoro: Hm. Well whatever, I'll see you at lunch.

Cheyanne: Uh… Yeah…

(pause)

Cheyanne: Uhh… No, that's not it… And that's not it either…

Zoro: Hey! Watch where you're going!

Cheyanne: (squeaks) Sorry! I didn't see you there…

Zoro: What are 'ya doing wandering aroud?

Cheyanne: I can't find the kitchen…

Zoro: (laughs) C'mon, I'll show you.

(pause)

Cheyanne: Um… Mr. Zoro? This is the infirmary…

Zoro: Shut it, I know that.

Cheyanne: Ok…?

Zoro: C'mon! I swear to god these walls move!

Cheyanne: (laughs)

Zoro: Heh… Oh wait here! This way.

Cheyanne: Yay! Sanji we found the kitchen~

Sanji: Eh?! You're as bad at finding your way around as Zoro?!

Zoro: Oi, Oi!

Cheyanne: I'm ok though he helped me!

Sanji: Well, I saved you guys food!

Cheyanne: Yay!

(pause)

Cheyanne: Wow! Sanji the food tastes amazing…! (really excited, like a kid on Christmas)

Sanji: (laughs a bit) I'm glad you like it!

Cheyanne: (Hums agreeing)

Luffy: So, you're strong, right?

Cheyanne: E…eh? You mean in fighting… Right?

Luffy: Yeah!

Cheyanne: Um… Well they taught me how to use daggers… I guess I'm ok…

Zoro: See, Luffy? This was a bad idea. She can't even fight well! What use is she to us?

Luffy: She's Sanji's sister! Be nice!

Cheyanne: Um… I can help in other ways… (soft spoken and shy about speaking out of turn)

Zoro: So what can you do?

Cheyanne: Um… I can clean and do chores… I was a slave so…

Sanji: A slave… What did they make you do?

Cheyanne: … Any and everything.

Sanji: No they didn't…

Cheyanne: Rape me? Yeah… lots of people did. It's ok though… They weren't that.. bad….

Luffy: Eh? Who-

(CRASH)

Sego: Awh, if it isn't our little slave girl~?

Sanji: Don't you bastards dare touch her! Leave. NOW!

Strum: Don't worry little kid! We will give you her reward!

Zoro: What do you mean, reward?!

Sego: (laughs) her bounty, of course!

Nami: Bounty~!?

Sego: There you go. (pause) her exact bounty, 50 thousand beri.

Luffy: She's our nakama now! You can't take her…! (coughs)

(Series of coughing from the crew along with screams)

(pause)

Luffy: Damn it! What happened?!

Zoro: They took the chick

Sanji: No duh, dip shit! Anyway, what's our plan Luffy?

Zoro: Save her. Duh.

Sanji: (with amusement in his voice) Oh~? Warming up to her, are we?

Zoro: Shut it, shit cook.

Luffy: So where did they take her?

Sanji: Their base probably…

Luffy: You know how to get there?

Sanji: I think so… I remember it from when they took me there…. I don't think I could ever forget it…

(Pause)

Young Sanji: Leave my sister alone!

Sego: Nice try, little boy! Stay still or she'll lose another arm~

Young Sanji: Don't!

Young Cheyanne: (Screams) Pwease stop! Pwease!

Strum! Hey you brat let go!

Young Sanji: (Screams)

Young Cheyanne: Sanji!

(pause)

Sego: Awh~ Your big brother is gone now. Why don't we make your next scar match his~?

Young Cheyanne: Where is he?!

Young Sanji: I'm… Right here, Cheyanne!

Sego: Strum, take him to our… _friends. _(emphasis on the friends)

Strum: Of course, darling.

Young Sanji: No…

Sanji: No…

Zoro: Oi, Shit cook! What's going on in that perv head of yours?

Sanji: Uh! None of your business, Marimo! Let's just go…

(pause)

Sego: Stop fighting, bitch! Or your brand new friends will get hurt~

Cheyanne: No… NO! I'll fight! Luffy said I can't wish for death till I'm dead! I can fight! I can- (Screams in pain)

Strum: Worthless piece of trash. Get your uniform on, you have a buyer.

(Monster plays)

Episode 2: Demon Bond and the Grand Adventure

(INSANITY plays)

(sound of children screaming in the distance)

Zoro: So this is it?

Sanji: Yeah… This is it alright

Luffy: Yeah! So let's-

(screaming gets louder)

Zoro: Wha?! Hey watch it you brat-

Muro: No you should watch it! Chey got us out so we have to- OW!

Zoro: You have green hair.

Sanji: So you're not colorblind! Let go of her hair, marimo!

Muro: Nooo (sarcastic) I'm a magical fairy with the power to look like a moss ball OF COURSE MY HAIR IS GREEN DUMBASS!

Zoro: Muro…?

Muro: How do you know my- wait… Zoro?!

Sanji: Oi, you know her?

Zoro: Yeah. She's my… sister?

Sanji: Why so hesitant?

Zoro: 'Cuz she was dead

Muro: No you abandoned me and wanted, ass!

Zoro: Because they would have killed us both!

Muro: I can't believe I actually looked up to you!

Sanji: Ah~ a wonderful lady like yourself shouldn't be upset over a marimo-head~

Zoro: Shut it cook!

Sanji: Fine- umph! (something hits him)

Lulu: Ah! Sorry, Mr

Sanji: What a beautiful lady~ What are you doing running by yourself?

Lulu: Trying to get away… I… (moans in pain)

Sanji: Hey! You alright?!

Lulu: No… Not really… I'll be dead here soon… Pana, c'mon lets go…

Pana: I don't wanna.

Sanji: That's terrible… Are you…

Lulu: Possessed by the Demon Bond? Yep. Muro has it too, so do all these kids running…

Zoro: Unbelievable…

Mel: Lulu! C'mon we gotta get out of here!

Pana: Wait, Mel! Come help! Maybe we can get Chey out!

Luffy: You guys wanna help?

Muro: Cheyanne got us out, we should help her. (smug high-and-mighty tone)

Lulu: Yeah!

Zoro: Great now I'm a babysitter

Mel: Oh we should put you in an apron !

Zoro: (exasperated sigh) So what are you kids, anyway?

Mel: Now that isn't nice Mr. Marimo!

Muro: (chuckle) yeah, maaarriimmoo~!

Zoro: Shut it, Muro! You have green hair too!

Lulu: So? HER hair is at least pretty.

Zoro: Are you guys gonna answer my question?

Mel: Oh, yeah. (laughs) Well, we're people.

Zoro: NO DUH!

Muro: And we have the Demon Bond.

Zoro: Something better (mumbles next part) but I already knew that…

Lulu: (Ignoring his mumbling) We are slaves, that help?

Zoro: It's a start. Why did you… choose that?

Muro: You know full well we didn't choose this life.

Zoro: You mean…

Muro: yeah. After you left they sold me.

Zoro: Sorry…

Lulu: (coughs to break an awkward silence) So… You want to know about us?

Luffy: Yeah! We do!

Lulu: My parents sold me when I was 3 because they found out about my curse.

Mel: I don't even know how I ended up in this. I've been there as long as I can remember.

Sanji: Wow… I can't believe this happens. You'd think those marines would do something. Acting so high-and-mighty, and letting you guys live like that…

Lulu: Yeah… It sucks but we learned. We got out thanks to Chey.

Luffy: What about you, panda girl?

Pana: Um… I don't really know.

Zoro: Hmm? (listening up to the conversation)

Pana: I don't know. I remember waking up in a cell with Muro and she told me I was a slave.

Zoro: Hmm… What's your name?

Pana: My name's Pana! (cheery and energetic)

Mel: Why 'ya so curious? Plan on buying us?

Muro: He wouldn't do that!

Lulu: You were the one who said he abandoned you!

Zoro: I was curious because I knew her sister.

Pana: Sis…ter? I don't have a sister.

Zoro: hmm… maybe I'm wrong. (not believing himself, more of an accusatory tone)

Lulu: C'mon, we're wasting time and we're almost to her cell! Let's go!

Mel: And all get killed- OW!

Muro: Mel stop it! Be positive, we can do this!

Mel: You didn't have to hit me…

(pause)

Cheyanne: Please… Zoro… come soon…. (weak voice, almost asleep)

(pause)

Zoro: Hey, that her?

Sanji: Duh! You know what she looks like shitty marimo!

Cheyanne: (gasp of surprise) Mr. Zoro! Sanji!

(the next 2 lines are at the same time)

Sanji: What are you wearing?!  
Zoro: Drop the Mr…

Cheyanne: Uh… This… is my uniform…

Luffy: (actually in a serious tone) Does everyone have to dress like that…?

Cheyanne: Well… yeah;… We do what our masters tell us to do… We are used for any and everything… Sex…. Work… anything…

Zoro: …Let's go before we get caught

Strum: Not so fast, Straw Hats. She is our little toy!

Luffy: No! She's a person… She's our nakama!

Strum: Then I'll fight you!

(pause)

Strum: (weakly) how… did I lose..?

Luffy: 'Cuz you're weak.

Sanji: C'mon guys, let's get out of here!

Muro, Lulu, and Mel: Ok!

Cheyanne: (soft whisper) Luffy….

(pause)

Cheyanne: Eh…? Lulu…?!

Lulu: Hi, Hi!

Cheyanne: What are you doing here?!

Lulu: I wanted to give you something you left behind! Oh! And happy birthday and all that cheesy shit!

Cheyanne: My… locket…?! How did you…?

Lulu: I have my ways~

Cheyanne: (sniff, crying a little, overcome with emotion) Thanks…

Lulu: Yep! See ya in paradise… if we ever make it there…

Cheyanne: But…

Lulu: Later~ Oh! By the way, I think that marimo guy has a thing for you~

Cheyanne: Eh?!

(pause)

Zoro: Muro, c'mon your friends are leaving

Muro: Then step away from the door.

Zoro: No. Come out, now.

Muro: FINE! WHAT do you WANT- eh?

Zoro: (mumbles embarrassed) Sorry.

Muro: You were never one for hugs, what's up?

Zoro: You have that Demon Bond thing.

Muro: Yeah, so?

Zoro: You're dying

Muro: Again- yeah, so?

Zoro: (low, angry growl) FINE! I was trying to say I was sorry for leaving- huh?

Muro: It's fine… I forgive you.

Zoro: Hmph… Now go on, your friends are waiting.

Muro: Will you be ok?

Zoro: I went 10 years thinking you were dead. At least I know now you lived. And that you made friends.

Muro: Just like you…?

Zoro: Heh… Yeah. Just like me. Now go on.

Muro: Yeah! Bye, Zoro!

Zoro: Bye…

Sanji: Wait! Miss!

Lulu: Hm?

Sanji: If you ever need a place to stay or some warm food, you should find us…

Lulu: Maybe I'll take you up on that offer someday. Later, sexy~

(pause)

Pana: Muro, Lulu… Mel..

Lulu: huh?

Muro: Something up, panda-chan?

Pana: I don't wanna go… Chey is all alone I wanna help her. She seems sad…

Lulu: Then stay!

Muro: You're free now, Panda-chan. You can do what you want now.

Mel: Yeah. Go on!

Lulu: Your sister is still out there, right?

Pana: Yeah… That's another reason I want to say. I want to find her again… I miss her a lot.

Mel: Then do what you want!

Muro: Yeah, go on panda-chan!

Lulu: Yeah, we'll miss you though!

Panda: I love you guys! You better come see us before you go to paradice!

Muro: (laugh) no promises but we'll try!

(pause)

Pana: Chey! Imma stay with you now!

Cheyanne: Eh?! But… Don't you want to be… free?

Pana: I am free. This is where I chose to be!

Cheyanne: Oh, alright Pana… But why stay here…?

Pana: 'Cuz you would be lonely.

Cheyanne: (sigh) see that man over there? He keeps me not lonely… You didn't have-

Pana: Hey! He has grass hair!

Zoro: Oi oi!

Pana: And its fuzzy! FUZZY HAIR!

Cheyanne: (nervous laughter)

Zoro: Something up?

Cheyanne: (quickly) no! no! I'm fine!

Pana: Chey~ do you-

Cheyanne: One more word and those little panda ears are mine.

Pana: They're real! You know that! How would 'ya get 'em off?!

Cheyanne: (Evilly, jokingly) I have my ways~

(pause)

Luffy: So you want to stay on the crew?

Pana: Is that ok, Mr?

Luffy: Don't call me mister it makes me feel old!,

Pana: So can I?

Luffy: Well… I don't see why not!

Zoro: you're too laid back with this stuff Luffy!

Luffy: Shishishishishi~ Anyway, she's adorable! How can we say no to the little panda girl? SHE TURNED INTO A PANDA!

Pana: (squeaks)

(pause)

Cheyanne: So… (awkwardly) Muro is your sister…?

Zoro: Yeah, I left her. I left her to die. Obviously that didn't work out.

Cheyanne: That's not very nice-

Zoro: Shut up!

Cheyanne: (whispers) Oh… Oh ok… Sorry… Just don't… hit me again…

(pause)

Cheyanne: Hey… Sanji?

Sanji: Hmm? What's up?

Cheyanne: Well… you know about girls and stuff right?

Sanji: Uh… Kind of? What 'ya need?

Cheyanne: … Zoro…yelled…at me the other day… And people yell at me all the time… But it really hurt…

Sanji: Oh? What do you think when he's around?

Cheyanne: What do you mean? (innocent and childish)

Sanji: Like… Warm? Comforted…? (starting to become unsure with his words)

Cheyanne: … I want to hug him like a teddy bear. (innocent and confused tone)

Sanji: Yeah I think you're in love.

Cheyanne: Is that a bad thing?

Sanji: No, not really… Just with Zoro? Really…?

Cheyanne: He's nice sometimes….

Sanji: Just be careful. If he hurts you…

Cheyanne: So are you giving me permission to ask him on a date~?

Sanji: I'm going to talk to him first, Cheyanne.

Cheyanne: Whyyyy? (pouting and upset tone)

Sanji: Do you know if he likes you too?

Cheyanne: I don't care, I've only got a couple months left! I don't… I don't want to die alone…

Sanji: Fine… Tell him you want him to be your valentine and give him a card or something… (hesitant tone, like a father on a daughters first date)

Cheyanne: Ok! Thanks Sanji!

Sanji: Yeah, yeah….

(pause)

Cheyanne: Hey, Zoro-kun?

Zoro: You finally dropped the Mr! nice.

Cheyanne: Well… Uh…

Zoro: (sigh) You've been here for 7 months now and your still shy around me. C'mon you can talk to everyone else fine! Spit it out!

Cheyanne: Um… H-Happy Valentine's Day… Um…

Zoro: A card…?

Cheyanne: Um… I've… Liked you a lot… I never felt so… warm… till I met you. That's not weird… Is it?

Zoro: Considering I hit you? yeah.

Cheyanne: But I still like you… You saved me

Zoro: It was a crew effort (uncaring)

Cheyanne: I just… I truly think… I'm…. in love… (turns into a whisper)

Zoro: That's a bit fast, don't 'ya think?

Cheyanne: I only have a few months left… I wanted to die in love with someone… and if that happened… Maybe I wouldn't have to die…

Zoro: Huh?

Cheyanne: Nothing… Nothing at all… Forget it…

Zoro: Hm, as long as you don't get in the way of my goal, you can enjoy love, I guess. (unsure and worried tone)

Cheyanne: Oh thank you Zoro-kun!

Zoro: Just don't get your hopes up. I promise nothing in return…

(Pause)

Cheyanne: Hey… Sanji? Sanjiii…? SAAAANJIIII? (says this line entirely in harsher and harsher whispers)

Sanji: (Just waking up) huh?! Oh… Cheyanne? What 'cha need?

Cheyanne: I can't sleep…

Sanji: Oh…? (yawns) C'mon, let's get some tea or something.

Cheyanne: Ok…

(brief pause)

Sanji: So why can't you sleep?

Cheyanne: I'm scared…

Sanji: Oh? Of what?

Cheyanne: Of… Death.

Sanji: Oh… The curse, right?

Cheyanne: Yeah… I mean… I've only got about half a year left. And… I don't want to die…

Sanji: Oh… But… You have us until then. At least you get a family, right?

Cheyanne: I had one… But they're all older than me… They all should be dead by now… Or really, really close… I hate this Sanji! (crying toward end)

Sanji: Oh, don't cry! It'll be ok…

Cheyanne: No, it's not… I just… Want to be normal… Why did this happen to ME?

Sanji: Life isn't fair, Cheyanne. Things happen, and we move on. If you die, well, you die with us around you. We won't send you off alone.

Cheyanne: But I don't want to die! Sanji I don't want to!

Sanji: Shh, it'll be ok either way, Chey. Now, here.

Cheyanne: What is this…?

Sanji: It's tea.

Cheyanne: Oh… It smells good… (sniffs still trying to get over her worries)

Sanji: I know just the thing to cheer you up, but it won't help you sleep at all!

Cheyanne: Hm…?

(brief pause)

Cheyanne: I….see…. Cree…. Me?

Sanji: Ice Cream. Can't you read?

Cheyanne: Um… A little bit… Not much…

Sanji: Crap don't get upset! We'll have Robin teach you!

Cheyanne: … I can write… But not very well…

Sanji: Well, we'll have her help ok? For now, eat this and drink that.

Cheyanne: (giggles a bit in response)

(brief pause)

Cheyanne: It tastes really good! It's like a candy bar! But cold!

Sanji: (laughs) Yeah, I know. Try the tea, it should be a bit cooled off now.

Cheyanne: (hums enjoying it) Thanks, Sanji…

Sanji: Yeah, you're welcome.

Cheyanne: (yawns a bit)

Sanji: Tired?

Cheyanne: Yeah…

Sanji: Go on to bed, I'll clean up here ok?

Cheyanne: Thanks, Sanji…

Sanji: And don't be scared anymore. It will all be ok… Somehow…

(Pause)

Omake: Adult?

Cheyanne: Zoro-kun! C'mon!

Zoro: Where are we going? (yawns, or said in a sleepy voice)

Cheyanne: I don't know! Somewhere!

Zoro: Ok? Fine, let's just go. (rushed, angry tone)

Cheyanne: Ah… S… Sorry, Zoro… Maybe we should stay home!

Zoro: And do what?

Cheyanne: I don't know, I thought you said I shouldn't get in the way…

Zoro: (deep sigh) Listen, kid. I-

Cheyanne: I'm not a kid! I'm a grown up too!

Zoro: (With ammusment, finding this situation amusing) Then tell me, what makes an adult?

Cheyanne: Ummm… Well I can do chores, and I'm 17 and I know what sex is and-

Zoro: You really think that's what an adult is?

Cheyanne: Hmph! Then you say something better…

Zoro: (warm, gentle tone, but covered up slightly) Being an adult means you have something to protect

Cheyanne: So… Like a dream?

Zoro: Sort of. Or sometimes a person.

Cheyanne: Oh… I see now! So since I want to make sure Pana stays safe until I die, that makes me an adult?

Zoro: You should have just said that in the first place…

Cheyanne: So, what makes you an adult?

Zoro: (simply) My dream. And someone special.

Cheyanne: O-Oh? Who's…?

Zoro: (laughs) You won't ever figure it out.

Cheyanne: C'mon~! Tell me!

(Melt plays)


	2. It Can't Be Helped

Episode 3: It Can't Be Helped- Awakening

Kurosake: I was so close… I just wanted to know… Why he left me?

(Lost in Darkness plays)

Cheyanne: Zoro-kun!

Zoro: Hm? Oh hey hugs, great.

Cheyanne: (sighs a bit sadly) Sorry…

Zoro: What happened to your arm?

Cheyanne: Eh?! Nothing! (VERY quick answer)

Zoro: quit hiding it!

Cheyanne: I-I'm not!

Zoro: How did these get here?

Cheyanne: Um…

Zoro: (angrily) TELL ME!

Cheyanne: I'm sorry! I…

Zoro: (low growl) leave. Now.

Cheyanne: O…ok…

(pause)

Cheyanne: (sobbing) I knew it… He never really did love me… It was just to make me happy… I knew it… I knew it…

(pause)

Zoro: Come out, Cheyanne! We have to go get supplies, witches orders!

Cheyanne: Eh?! I'll be out in a minute…!

Zoro: Hurry up!

Cheyanne: There I'm done ok?! Calm down!

Zoro: Don't talk back to me, bitch!

Cheyanne: … Sorry…

(pause)

Luffy: (concerned) Cheyanne… How much time do you have left?

Cheyanne: (not much emotion in her voice)… Not long. Only a couple months left…

Luffy: Oh… It's already been that long?

Cheyanne: Y… Yeah…

Zoro: Well good thing. She's a monster who endangers our crew. (cold, harsh tone)

Cheyanne: (small gasp of shock)

Luffy: Zoro! You can't say stuff like that. She's alive. And she deserves that life!

Cheyanne: (Soft whisper) No Luffy… I don't…

Zoro: See? She's agreeing now.

Cheyanne: Y…yeah… I… I lived long enough… I even got a boyfriend… It was great… So don't worry, Luffy…

Luffy: (sighs aggravated a bit) Eh? What's that noise?!

Zoro: Fuck! It's the marines! C'mon Luffy, let's go!

Cheyanne: (small scream)

Luffy: Cheyanne! C'mon get up!

Cheyanne: Just go!

Kuro: _Weeping Willow! _

Cheyanne: Eh…? F… Fire?!

Kuro: C'mon I'll help you!

Zoro: Just leave her there, Kurosake!

Kuro: Wait… Zoro?!

Zoro: We can talk later, let's get out of here!

Cheyanne: I'm ok, Miss… my arm isn't real anyway…

Zoro: (out of breath) huh?!

Cheyanne: it's metal…

Luffy: _Gum Gum Bazooka!_

(pause)

Zoro: So first off, Why are you here, Kurosake?

Kuro: Running from marines~

Luffy: Oh?! Zoro you know her?

Zoro: Yeah. Unfortunately. She's my ex.

Kuro: awh, only your ex? (gets upset) you promised you would come back…

Zoro: I lied.

Kuro: (Seductive) we can change that then~ Why don't you join me for some fun?

Zoro: Shut it. Got a girl friend. She's a whining bitch though.

Cheyanne: I'm right here…. (Whispery and scared to speak up)

Kuro: You went for the quiet one? Heh, thought you liked 'em loud.

Cheyanne: Me and Zoro don't do that…

Zoro: She's afraid of her own shadow, let alone afraid to have sex with me. (aggravated tone)

Cheyanne: S… Sorry…

Zoro: And back to you being such a BITCH (low, dark tone, accusing) why didn't you tell me about your arm?

Cheyanne: Chopper knows… There's metal plates in my neck and head…

Zoro: So you don't even own your thoughts or voice?

Cheyanne: I do…! I…

Zoro: Don't fucking lie to me!

Cheyanne: Sorry! Sorry!

Kuro: You're right, she whines. A lot. Pretty annoying, if you ask me.

Zoro: Heh, you're on the mark with that.

Kuro: Why don't we go catch up over a beer for old time's sake?

Zoro: Sounds good to me.

Cheyanne: But… He's _my _boyfriend… (sadly, almost questioning her words)

(pause)

Kuro: So, what've I missed?

Zoro: Got a girl friend. Became a pirate.

Kuro: Well that's a new one. We were the best team back in the day!

Zoro: Hmph (aggravated, not enjoying her company at all)

Kuro: Why so upset, Zoro~Kun?

Zoro: 'Cuz I have a girlfriend now. (Harsh and NOT happy tone)

Kuro: Hmm… You'd think you don't enjoy her company~

Zoro: Never said that I didn't.

Kuro: Implied it~

Zoro: Shut up.

Kuro: Awh, but Zoro~Kun!

Zoro: Doesn't matter. She's dying anyway.

Kuro: So when she dies, can we be together again?

Zoro: I'm not that interested in dating. I'm only doing this because she's an emo bitch who won't ever have anyone to care about her if I don't do this. I left you for a reason, Kurosake.

Kuro: Oh… Ok…

Cheyanne: Get away from Zoro! (angry tone)

Kuro: Ok! Ok! Hey! That's my hair!

(pause)

Zoro: (laughs) That was hysterical. You threw that knife so far, you cut off 3 inches of her hair!

Cheyanne: … Yeah… (sadly)

Zoro: Still upset? Listen, you knew this wasn't serious for me. I'm at least helping. Enjoy it while it lasts

Cheyanne: It's fine… I just got my hopes up for nothing… I wish I never found out though… I would love it if I could just…

Zoro: You know Luffy would be pissed if you killed yourself.

Cheyanne: I've only got a couple weeks left! It's not worth it Zoro… Then turn that final time… I'll stay in that form until I kill someone and I won't do that to this crew… I care about you guys.

Zoro: … It's your final choice. But don't hint it to Luffy. He cares about you, Cheyanne.

Cheyanne: I wish he wasn't the only one…

(pause)

Cheyanne: Kurosake-san? Please come out!

Kuro: Hmm? What'ya want, bitch?

Cheyanne: Um… Listen… I know you love Zoro… He never told me about you… If I would have known… I would have never dated him. I'm sorry…

Kuro: (shocked and unsure tone) I-It's alright! I guess…?

Cheyanne: So how did… you and Zoro meet…?

Kuro: Well, me and him worked together as bounty hunters for a couple years.

Cheyanne: He was a bounty hunter…?

Kuro: You don't even know about THAT? And he DATED you?

Cheyanne: Sorry…

Kuro: (deep sigh) anyway, yeah. We met and we got together, lived off bounties and traveled all over.

Cheyanne: Must've been nice, he's a really good person

Kuro: You really don't know anything.

Cheyanne: I mean… He hits me and yells but he has a good heart… To even stay with me this long…

Kuro: Hmm… True. He's to gentle sometimes. But other times…

Cheyanne: He's less than desirable?

Kuro: That's it! (laughs) Anyway, how'd you end up here…?

Cheyanne: I was a slave for most of my life, with lots of my friends… But they're all dying… Muro… Lulu… Pana…

Kuro: Wait, Pana?! What does she look like?! Tell me!

Cheyanne: (yelps scared) She has black and white hair and panda ears she's the only one who stayed here…!

Kuro: Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

Cheyanne: I didn't know you had any tie to her…! Wait, Kuro! There's something you should know!

(pause)

Kuro: Pana!

Pana: Eh? Who are you?

Kuro: (long pause) Y-you don't reocnize me…? It's your big sister! Kuro!

Pana: Big… Sister? But Muro and Lulu and Chey are my big sisters…

Kuro: You don't remember me?! Cheyanne what did you do to her?!

Cheyanne: I tried telling you she lost her memories when she came to Sego and Strum!

Kuro: Well how did she lose them?!

Cheyanne: I don't know! (starts sobbing) I'm sorry!

Kuro: Zoro was right, you're a winning bitch. Not even caring about a little girl like Pana!

Cheyanne: But I do care about her! She's alive isn't she?! Do you know what _I _went through to keep her pure and safe?! HUH!? (lets her anger out finally and tone gets harsher as this line goes on). You don't, do you?! You don't care though, you never even came to look for her! She had no memories! All she knew was her name! And even that took her years to remember! But I helped her- I let myself be tortured and raped and almost killed to keep her safe and how do you fucking thank me?!

Kuro: I didn't-

Cheyanne: You didn't CARE? Is that it? You didn't care about your own sister's life?! We always hoped one day her family would come save her- we gave up on our own. But now I wish Muro and Lulu could see what a monster she's related to! No wonder she forgot about you! She was HAPPIER WITHOUT YOU!

Pana: Chey, you're scaring me, stop yelling!

Kuro: Who asked you to take care of her, huh?! She could have handled fine on her own! That's why I left her!

Pana: Stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop yelling!

Cheyanne: (stops her yelling and heavy breaths heard) You put her in that place… How could you DO that? (calmer tone but still harsh)

Kuro: … I was told it was an orphanage and I could come pick her up once I found a job… So when I met Zoro, not even a week later, I went back to get her… The whole place was gone. I looked for her… Every island I went to I looked… I thought she may have gotten adopted… I knew she would stay strong… I didn't know… She'd be a slave…

Cheyanne: She never was. Every time she got called for a job, either me, Muro, or Lulu would take it for her. Mel would help too, but not often enough. We tried to help her, Kuro. She never got touched…

Kuro: (silent for a moment, then whispers) thank you…

Cheyanne: I don't want that. I don't care if you are grateful or not. It doesn't matter. She's got her family back so I can just leave her side now.

Pana: But Chey, you have a few more weeks left! Please don't go early!

Kuro: What is she talking about…?

Cheyanne: You know what she has—the Demon Bond. What you most likely DON'T know, is she WILL die from it. I know when my death date is, everyone who has it knows their own from birth. But Pana lost her memory. She doesn't know hers. So we treated every day like her last. I'll be dead by the second week in August…

Kuro: She'll die?! I have to save her… I have to!

Cheyanne: You can't. There's only one way which now since you came back I can't even live. If she falls in mutual love, and owns a piece of the Angel Bond Gem, she can keep her soul in her body even after she's died.

Kuro: I… I don't get it…

Cheyanne: If she doesn't fall in mutual love and be very lucky she wont live (plain and simple response)

Kuro: Wait… Angel Bond Gem… me and Zoro found one of those! I still have it! So I can save Pana if she falls in love?!

Cheyanne:… Yes.

Pana: What about you, Chey?

Kuro: Don't you have a gem or whatever? And you love Zoro so cant he save you? You're just being dramatic.

Cheyanne: MUTUAL love is the key. It doesn't matter how much I love him, his heart belongs to you.

Kuro: (realizing what Cheyanne thinks is going on between Kuro and Zoro with a gasp) Wait that's not it, he doesn't-

Cheyanne: You won't have to worry for long. OK? Trust me…

(pause)

Cheyanne: The weather is so calm today… A perfect night to go… Right?

(FIRST SONG) Dreamy Girl (remix of Rolling Girl)- Sung by Cheyanne

Lyrics:

Dreamy girl, is lost inside a dream

That never will be coming true

Inside of that quiet world that she lives in

She can't do anything, she can't do anything

"It's ok" she mutters quietly

Has what's real been lost inside her mind?

Wait a moment, wait a moment!

If she closes her sleepy eyelids then

She will fall to dreams again!

One more time, one more time

Today I'll see that dark dream again!

That girl says, that girl says

While finding a meaning inside of delirium!

"Is it over now?"

"Not at the end yet!"

There's still a lot of things that I don't know!

She looks up to the dark sky

For now

Dreamy girl's destination is unknown

But it's been dyed with crimson red

So that nothing of her past will repeat again

Everything is now gone, everything is now gone!

"I have to sleep" she mutters quietly

I'm sure what's real has been lost in her mind!

Somehow, even in her safe dreams

Her mistakes repeat over and over

"It's fake, this reality I'm inside!"

Ah!

One more time, one more time

"Today I'll have that dream once again"

That girl says, that girl says,

While searching for the reason she's even alive here!

"Is it over now?"

"Just a bit more!"

Very soon everything will be at its end

She looks up to the dark sky

For now

It's enough, it's enough

Everything is finally over now

That girl says, that girl says

While finally finding out her own meaning to life!

"It's finally over, it's finally the end!"

Soon I won't have to dream anymore, ok?

She falls from that darkened sky

Right now.

(pause, splash sound effect)

Sanji: Hello, Kurosake

Kuro: Hmm? Oh, hi Sanji-san!

Sanji: You seemed upset… So here.

Kuro: Ah?! It looks fantastic! Thank you! (cheerful, happy tone)

Sanji: So… How long are you staying?

Kuro: (tone drops) Um… For as long as I can. But if you don't want me here I understand!

Sanji: No! That's not it! I was just wondering is all…

Kuro: Oh…? Why?

Sanji: hmm… So you used to date Zoro?

Kuro: Don't remind me.

Sanji: wasn't pleasant?

Kuro: Um… He was… Abusive.

Sanji: What?!

Kuro: You didn't know? He's most likely been hurting that winning bitch.

Sanji: Hey… Don't call her that. She's my sister, 'ya know…

Kuro: Oh my God! I didn't know, sorry! (flustered and embarrassed)

Sanji: (small nervous laugh) it's fine, Miss. Kuro. She only wines a lot 'cuz of where she lived. We were separated and she got the shorter straw…

Kuro: I'm sorry… Should've noticed from your eyebrows

Sanji: Heh, that's one way.

Kuro: Listen… Zoro told me he left me for a reason. (very sudden)

Sanji: Hmm? Bastard doesn't know how to talk to a woman does he?

Kuro: I want to make him jealous. Please… Can you help?

Sanji: What 'cha need?

Kuro: Pretend to date me, just until that girl dies. I want him to want me back… Please?

Sanji: Anything you want, Miss. Kuro!

Kuro: Thanks, Sanji~kun.

(pause)

Sanji: (yawn) That's odd, where's Cheyanne?

Zoro: Dunno. She said- (suddenly stops)

Sanji: Well?

Zoro: I didn't think she'd do it…

Luffy: Zoro? What aren't you telling us?

Zoro: She said… she wanted to kill herself.

Sanji: And you left her alone?!

Zoro: It's her choice!

Kuro: God, we got into a fight yesterday… She said I wouldn't have to worry about her much longer!

Luffy: C'mon, lets go find her!

Pana: You're gonna skip out on food for Chey~?!

Luffy: Yeah! She's my nakama!

Pana: (cheers) C'mon! She likes high places and water, maybe she's still alive!

Zoro: I hope…

(pause)

Zoro: Oi! Cheyanne! Where are 'ya?!

Sanji: She probabley wont answer!

Pana: Is she dead, Miss. Red head?

Kuro: It's Kuro… Please call me by my name…

Pana: Ok, Kuro!

Sanji: Oi! I see something!

(brief pause)

Zoro: Oh god…

Kuro: Pana keep your eyes closed!

Luffy: Why didn't you guys stop this?!

Kuro: She wanted to die! She wanted to! (trying to convince herself)

Zoro: Th… There's a note…

(Sunset Love Suicide plays)

Episode 4: It Can't Be Helped- New Life

Cheyanne: (speaks softly and sadly) Everyone, I'm sorry I had to leave like this. I wanted to wait until I couldn't live any more… I had so much fun on this crew, I even fell in love. It was stupid… I should have realized he was only being kind to me. I didn't care about anything he did, except for sex. I learned how to put my foot down on that too… it was fantastic… I love him. And I'm sorry, Zoro, if you read this. But I couldn't stand these last couple weeks knowing you didn't love me as well. So with a heavy heart, I have to leave.

I leave you guys with what I own. I mean, not like it would go to anyone else. But please, I would like if Kuro and Zoro would read my diary before my funeral. Because in that case, there may now be one. Sanji, I don't want you to see it's contents. I care too much about what you think of me… I'm done now I guess…

One more thing. Don't cry over me. I'm not worth it. Just move on with your lives

(Lost in Darkness plays)

Kuro: She actually did it…

Zoro: I can fucking see that! (harsh, accusing tone)

Kuro: Hey! It's not my fault!

Zoro: if you would have just stayed away she would have still been alive!

Kuro: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I helped her when we met didn't i?! I didn't mean this! I gave UP looking for you, Zoro!

Luffy: Shut up. (calm tone)

Zoro: Eh?! How can we be calm?!

Luffy: This was her choice. Right? So honor it. Stop arguing, no matter what you two say, she had the final say. Just do what she asked and get on with things… (a hint of sadness in his voice)

Sanji: Luffy…

Pana: Luffy, you cant mean that! You cared about her too didn't you?!

Luffy: Of course I did! And I still do… but she said not to cry over her. So don't. She's smart, she knew what was best for her. This wasn't something she would do all of a sudden after living here for so long. She knew she would die anyway.

Sanji: So… You're saying for us to do what she wants? Move on…?

Luffy: Yes, I am. With her, we have traveled all over the world. She's helped us through marines and through other pirates for almost a year now. We need to protect her wish, she's our Nakama…

Zoro:… Unfortunatly, I agree, Luffy. C'mon, Kurosake. Let's get to reading.

Kuro: I can't believe you guys…

(pause)

Y!Cheyanne: Hi, diary! I turned 4 today! Nii-Nii's still gone, but that's ok. He'll come back for me.

Lulu got a good job today. Sego-sama said she'll be back within a week. I think she'll kill her owners quicker than that! Lulu's the best!

Zoro: They would make them…

Kuro: They killed their owners… And went right back to slavery…

Zoro: Shh, let me keep reading. Most of these say the same thing… Her being tortured every day… For stupid crap!

Kuro: Like dad…

Zoro: Hm?

Kuro: Nothing! Anyway, Anything intresting?

Zoro: Well… Here

Y!Cheyanne: I found out something neat today. I can live if the guy I fall in love with revivs me with an Angel Bond Gem! Lulu had one but her master took it. She got really sad. I don't think I'll ever fall in love though, so it doesn't matter. I should die when im bigger. I wanna look pretty!

Kuro: She didn't even believe she could live…

Zoro: What is that gem? Where can I get it?!

Kuro: Eh?! Wait… Zoro you cant! She talked to me and it has to be mutual love!

Zoro: … I never said it wasn't.

Kuro: Eh?! But you even said how much of a bitch she was and how much you hated her!

Zoro: (low growl, becoming defensive) You have no place to speak, woman. I hate YOU. Not her.

Kuro: You were only with her to make her happy!

Zoro: That's true. At first. But it actually became something more.

Kuro: So you want her back now?

Zoro: Yes. So I repeat, where can I get that fuckign gem thing?!

Kuro: (hesitates) I… Have one… But I wanted to let my sister be saved when the time came…

Zoro: so where can I find one?

Kuro: I don't really know… This was that necklace you gave me when we were… partners… (hesitates on "partners", wanting to say "lovers")

Zoro: (sighs) I'll keep reading. Maybe we'll find it…

(slightly younger) Cheyanne: Hello, Diary! Sorry I haven't written in a couple years—I lost my book! A lot of things happened but none of them were bad. I got taken in by a man named Daiieji (I pronounce it Die-ee-ji! Isn't that cool!). He gave me my necklace—I love it a lot! He even had these fancy people with books and badges find me a picture of mama and dad! He put it in my pretty necklace and let me take it home when Sego said I was "malfunctioned". I don't know what that means, but I was sad to leave Daiieji. He was really nice. I wish he would be my master forever. Lulu says its love, but I know that's not true. I kinda wish he was my big brother… I admit I dreamed a lot that he was Sanji in disguise, here to save me. But Daiieji gave me up like he was supposed to… Sanji wouldn't. Oh well. Theres one cool thing about this necklace—it has an Angel Bond Gem in the center! It's a special one, according to Daiieji. He said I shouldn't use it unless I am already dead. That didn't make much sense! But he said that it would take away all my memories of about a year, so I shouldn't be alive or I would be very confused! I hope I can find someone who loves me enough… I don't wanna die…

Zoro: She has one…

Kuro: And? Aren't you going to help her?

Zoro: How do you plan on me doing that?!

Kuro: All I know is you gotta go near her while knowing you love her. From there, I don't know.

Zoro: SO much help. (sarcastic tone)

Kuro: (laughs) Go on, big guy~

Zoro: Am I supposed to think of that wrong?

Kuro: (fake gasp) How could little ol' me think like a barbarian like you?

Zoro: (low growl, then laughs) Alright, im off. You'll hear if she comes back. If not you wont wake up. (tone suddenly turns harsh) you better make up with her when she comes back.

Kuro: That was my plan, dumbass!

(pause)

Cheyanne: (sleepy, confused voice) Where… Am i? Zoro…? Sanji…? Oh… I'm… Dead...

Zoro: Cheyanne? Can you hear me?

Cheyanne: Yes! Please! Help me, it's dark! I'm sorry let me come home!

Zoro: (sighs not hearing her) Knew it wouldn't be that easy… Listen… I did what you asked. I read your diary… I'm sorry.

Cheyanne: Don't be sorry! I knew you couldn't bring me back! Not without… love…

Zoro: But… You're necklace… I can bring you back… right?

Cheyanne: (unammused) You obviously aren't hearing me!

Zoro: So… I love you

Cheyanne: What?! What about Kuro?!

Zoro: I don't talk like this. But you need to come home… For Luffy… Pana… Me. Please?

Cheyanne: AH!? Light…? I can see Zoro! Zoro-kun!

(pause)

Zoro: Cheyanne…?

Cheyanne: Huh…. Who…?

Zoro: So you don't remember…

Cheyanne: Where's Sego-sama and Strum-sama…?

Zoro: Strum's dead. Sego is gone, hopefully for good.

Cheyanne: Eh?! I… Wow… Who… are you?

Zoro: (heartbroken tone) I'm… No one special.

Cheyanne: (hint of ammussment in her voice) Oh? Now here… I thought I was special. You did bring me back to life, after all.

Zoro: wait… you lier! (not really angry, more playful)

Cheyanne: (laughs) I didn't think I would remember… I was told I wouldn't. But…

Zoro: Hmm. Well, guess we'll never know.

Cheyanne: Well… I know the power of the gem depends of the love of the person.

Zoro: O…Oh! Ok then… So that explains it. I gotta go train, go tell everyone you're alive they're all eating! Bye!

Cheyanne: (giggles)

(pause)

Cheyanne: Hey! Guys I'm-

Kuro: Cheyanne! You're back!

Cheyanne: Eh?! Don't hurt me! Please!

Kuro: I wont! I cant believe it worked! You remember us?!

Cheyanne: I don't know how.. but yeah

Kuro: Thank god! I had to say sorry… ya know, for being a bitch…

Cheyanne: That's ok, I forgive you!

Kuro: Thanks, Cheyanne

Luffy: AHH! Monster!

Cheyanne: I'm not a monster… (gets upset) Zoro brought me back…

Luffy: EH?! Really?! So you aren't dead no more?!

Cheyanne: No, Luffy. I'm alive.

Sanji: Glad to see you back, Cheyanne.

Cheyanne: Thanks, Sanji…

Omake: Me and Sanji- more than friends?

Kuro: Hey, Sanji?

Sanji: Hmm? What is it?

Kuro: Um… Well… Zoro obviously made his mind, didn't he?

Sanji: Yeah, wish you would have been able to get what you wanted, though. Are you ok?

Kuro: Yeah… Just disappointed

Sanji: Why don't we go out for a drink sometime? My treat. Maybe it'll cheer you up!

Kuro: (shocked tone) That… Actually sounds really nice. Thanks, Sanji.

Sanji: Finally dropped the formalities! Good. (laughs)

Kuro: (giggles a little)

END OMAKE

Zoro: Cheyanne? You ok?

Cheyanne: Uh… Yeah…

Zoro: It's late, shouldn't you be in bed? I thought you had already gone to bed

Cheyanne: I… Uh…

Zoro: C'mon, you can tell me.

Cheyanne: I had a nightmare… They happen almost every night but…

Zoro: Worse than normal?

Cheyanne: Y… Yeah…

Zoro: Hm… I have an idea. There's a spot by the observatory, in the back of the ship. Franky's been dying to build a couple rooms back there, so why don't we share a room?

Cheyanne: Eh?! Really?!

Zoro: Well, we ARE dating… Right?

Cheyanne: Of course! Just…

Zoro: No sex. I promise.

Cheyanne: You're the best, Zoro… (yawns)

Zoro: Go on and get some sleep, ok? You need it.

Cheyanne: … Can I sleep out here…? With you?

Zoro: I don't see why not.

(pause)

Zoro: (softly singing) Deigo, nu hana ga saki, kaze wo yobi arashi ga kita…

Cheyanne: Hmm? Zoro…? Are you… Singing? (just waking up)

Zoro: Eh? Y… Yeah. I learned it back on my home island.

Cheyanne: it sounds pretty…

Zoro: Wanna hear it all?

Cheyanne: Please…?

SONG 2: Shima Uta, sung by Zoro

Deigo ga saki midare kaze wo yobi arashi ga kita  
Kuri kaesu kanashimi wa shima wataru nami no you  
UUJI nu mori de anata to deai  
UUJI nu shita de chiyo ni sayonara  
shimauta yo kaze ni nori tori to tomo ni umi wo watare  
shimauta yo kaze ni nori todokete okure watashi no namida

Deigo nu hana mo chiri sazanami ga yureru dake  
Sasayaka na shiawase wa utakata nu nami nu hana  
UUJI nu mori de utatta tomo yo  
UUJI nu shita de yachiyo nu wakare  
shimauta yo kaze ni nori tori to tomo ni umi wo watare  
shimauta yo kaze ni nori todokete okure watashi no ai wo

Umi yo uchuu yo kami yo inochi yo  
konomama towa ni yuunagi wo  
shimauta yo kaze ni nori tori to tomo ni umi wo watare  
shimauta yo kaze ni nori todokete okure watashi no ai wo  
shimauta yo kaze ni nori tori to tomo ni umi wo watare  
shimauta yo kaze ni nori todokete okure watashi no ai wo  
la la la la la la la ...

(pause)

Cheyanne: Zoro! Look! Franky's done!

Zoro: I see that! (laughs a bit at how happy she is)

Cheyanne: We even get a bed! And there's a dresser, and a closet, its so nice!

Zoro: What, never had your own room?

Cheyanne: I did when I was really little, but I don't remember it…

Zoro: Oh, right… slave thing.

Cheyanne: What about you? I don't know much about you, really…

Zoro: Let's save that for another time, ok? First, lets get all your stuff in here.

Cheyanne: There really isn't a lot…

Zoro: Well, lets still go get it.

Cheyanne: Alright!

(pause)

Cheyanne: Hey, Zoro?

Zoro: Hmm?

Cheyanne: Um… When we first started going out… You said to not get in your way…

Zoro: yeah? So?

Cheyanne: Am I in your way now?

Zoro: Not at all! Why would you think that?

Cheyanne: 'Cuz you're not training, like normal. You're with me.

Zoro: I'm still training. Im trying to learn how to treat you right.

Cheyanne: Really…?

Zoro: yes, really.

Cheyanne: Well… Then you don't MIND me being with you…?

Zoro: For the last time, its fine!

Cheyanne: Sorry! Sorry!

Zoro: (deep sigh) Don't be. It's fine, Cheyanne.

Cheyanne: Oh! Ok!

(pause)

Cheyanne: Sanji?

Sanji: Hm? What 'cha need?

Cheyanne: Why did Kuro help bring me back…?

Sanji: well, most likely, cuz you asked her to.

Cheyanne: She'd do that for me…?

Sanji: yeah. She seems to think of you as a sister, she calls you names, but really cares. Trust me.

Cheyanne: O… Ok!

(pause)

Cheyanne: Hey, Kuro?

Kuro: Oh! Hey, Cheyanne!

Cheyanne: So I was talking to Sanji earlier…

Kuro: And?

Cheyanne: He said we acted like sisters. Is that true?

Kuro: Hmm… Like him to think of something like that. Yeah, I guess so.

Cheyanne: Is that bad? 'Cuz Zoro didn't get along with his sister…

Kuro: (amused voice) Well, not all sisters are like that. Me and Pana were close.

Cheyanne: Really? Wow…

Kuro: You never really got to have Sanji around much, did you?

Cheyanne: No… And Lulu and Muro… I only saw them once in awhile… I guess they were like family…

Kuro: Hmm.. Anyway, "sis", lets go shopping.

Cheyanne: EH?! But why?! I have enough clothes!

Kuro: I've only seen you wear a total of 3 or 4 dresses since we met a month ago!

Cheyanne: I get MORE than that…? I just have been wearing whatever Nami and Robin gave me…

Kuro: C'mon, let's get you some clothes that fit you right!

Cheyanne: Uh! Ok!

(pause)

Kuro: So what kind of clothes do you like?

Cheyanne: Um… I like long clothes with long sleeves… And I don't like revealing clothes… (soft and whispery tone)

Kuro: So like a nun (laughs) Makes sense, you seem like the spiritual type

Cheyanne: Not really… I don't know what to believe. If God cared about me, he wouldn't have made me suffer.

Kuro: Maybe he just thought you could handle it. Anyway, good things come with the bad. Like me, I got to go on a couple dates with Sanji because I accidently ran into my past again.

Cheyanne: So… Like how I met Zoro after I was almost killed?

Kuro: Exactly!

Cheyanne: I see… (distracted voice)

Kuro: See something you want?

Cheyanne: Uh! Um… Yeah…

Kuro: Which one!?

Cheyanne: This one…

Kuro: Plain, simple, I like it. Go on and try it! See if it fits!

Cheyanne: Oh… Ok!

Kuro: No! Cheyanne, there's changing rooms to change in!

(pause)

Kuro: You look like a little doll in that!

Cheyanne: But Kuro… It's so… Short…

Kuro: (laughs) Zoro would like it!

Cheyanne: Uh! Then… ok…

Kuro: OOooo! And this one!

Cheyanne: (nervous and shy tone) Kuro it doesn't cover my arms…

Kuro: Why does it have to?

Cheyanne: Um… Scars…

Kuro: They can't be too- (brief pause) oh…

Cheyanne: I don't like people seeing them… But if you say they'll look good…

Kuro: oh, look! With that strapless dress, you can wear this little jacket!

Cheyanne: And its cute too!

(pause)

Sanji: Do I want to know how much you guys spent?

Kuro: Enough~ I still had it from when I was bounty hunting, so it didn't hurt Nami's stash. (sarcastic and mocking)

Sanji: Good, I don't wanna deal with that right now (laughs)

Kuro: Aren't you a ladies man, Sanji?

Sanji: So? Doesn't mean I have to particularly like her. Just means I'm kind to her.

Kuro: Are you only kind to me because I'm a girl?

Sanji: NO! It's different with you…

Kuro: Good!

Sanji: Um… Hey, so… We've been on a couple dates so… Why don't we go a bit further?

Kuro: So, sex?

Sanji: Eh!? A bit fast… I was thinking going on a dinner date. (nervous laughter)

Kuro: Oh, fine~

(pause)

Cheyanne: Kuro, do you really like Sanji?

Kuro: Eh? Yeah, he's sweet…

Cheyanne: JUST sweet?

Kuro: Maybe he's kinda cute too.

Cheyanne: Why don't you try to get serious with him? He had a crush on Lulu… But…

Kuro: But…? But what?

Cheyanne: She's dying… So she left. He really liked her, but didn't show it often. He only knew her for a couple days but…

Kuro: I see… Would he be angry with me if…?

Cheyanne: I don't think so, he's too kind to women. I think he also likes you a bit. But then again, he likes every woman that breaths.

Kuro: I see…

Cheyanne: You should try to.

Kuro: Maybe, thanks.

(pause)

Kuro: Hey, Sanji?

Sanji: Hm- AH! (brief pause) Why did you kiss me?

Kuro: Heh! (happy and girly) I wanted to. That's why.

Sanji: O-Oh! Alright, Kuro~Chwan!

Kuro: (giggles at the nickname) Well, Franky finished those extra rooms…

Sanji: Isn't that a bit fast?! We just…

Kuro: Oh… Right… Sorry…

Sanji: What make you suddenly come to me anyway?

Kuro: Well… Can I tell you something? (voice sounds almost hopeless here)

Sanji: Sure! (soft spoken, gentle tone)

Kuro: I don't want to sleep alone again…

Sanji: Again…?

Kuro: Remember… I was with… Zoro…

Sanji: But he's been here for years…

Kuro: And since then I've spent every night with someone else… Or something else… I had a pet wolf once… Cats… Lots of animals… One hour men who came and went… I just… Please?

Sanji: Well if you put it like that, how can I say no? (Imagine him with a gentle warm smile while saying this) I'd love to be here for you, Kuro!

Kuro: Really?! Thank you… Sanji-Kun (seems to be testing out the new name)

("I Like You, I Love You" plays)

1


End file.
